


Valentine's Miracle Ball

by Nixo_Vixen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: All the gods are in here, Bottom!Percy, Bottom!Reyna, F/F, First time doing this, M/M, Multi, Smut(maybe?), Threesome, Top!Bianca, Top!Nico, Top!Thalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixo_Vixen/pseuds/Nixo_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter come together to host a Valentine's Miracle Ball, the dress theme kimonos. Each of the six days before Valentine's Day, Percy receives a rose and a poem, along with an animal of the person he needs to go to the next day to receive the next gift, that makes his heart flutter, from a secret person. Meanwhile, Reyna suspects Thalia and Bianca are hiding something from her, and she tends to find out on V-Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Stuffed Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Takara Phoenix's Nicercy contest. Also my first time writing a Nicercy, so hopefully they won't be too OC, except for the OC.

Summary: Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter come together to host a Valentine's Miracle Ball, the dress theme kimonos. Each of the six days before Valentine's Day, Percy receives a bouquet of roses and a poem, along with an animal of the person he needs to go to the next day to receive the next gift, that makes his heart flutter, from a secret person. It does not help that he hopes  this secret person is Nico di Angelo, who he has been secretly dreaming about. Meanwhile, Reyna suspects Thalia and Bianca are hiding something from her, and she tends to find out on V-Day.

_Thoughts_

_"Dreaming"_

_'Italian'_

 Chapter 1: Stuffed Owl and Yellow Roses

 _"Perseus..._ "

_Sea-green eyes blinked, staring around in the densely wooded area. Blinking in confusion, he suddenly heard the voice again._

_"Over here!..."_

_Turning, he spotted the owner of both the voice and his heart now a days, the Son of Hades, Nico di Angelo._

_"Nico?...What are doing-"  Before he could finish, the Ghost King had pulled the Prince into a kiss, drawing a surprised gasp from the smaller demigod, which allowed the taller to push his tongue inside.  
_

_"Wake up, Perseus..."_

_Fluttering his eyes open, he stared in surprise as the Ghost King started to walk backwards into the fog._

_"Nico? Wait!"_

"PERCY!"

Snapping his eyes open, he yelped as he fell off the side of his bed, his feet tangled in the covers. Sitting up with wild bed hair, he stared at the Puerto Rican and Latino smirking widely at him.

"What?" He mock-glared at his two best friends, who each gave a wider impish grin.

"You were moaning in your sleep, Percy." Reyna explained, making the boy blush darker.

"Out Nico's name as well." Leo smirked, making the blush go deeper.

"I was not." He quickly denied, blinking as he noticed something sitting on his bedside table.

"We were just about to ask you about those," Leo began, til Percy squealed, as he held up two of the items. It was a stuffed blue snowy owl animal, with gray eyes. The next was a bouquet of yellow roses tipped in sea-blue, he taking a deep whiff to take in their scent.

 "This was left with the two." Reyna handed him an envelope, which smelled of wine and cologne. He took a deep whiff, tearing open the white envelope and read the poem.

_My heart,_

_The moon and sun does not compare to your smile._

_I wish you were mine_

_so every morning I would wake to your light._

_Emeralds are mere stones compared to your eyes_

_which shine bright like the night sky._

_To hear your soothing voice everyday,_

_Is enough to fill my soul with love in anyway._

_To receive the next symbol of my love on the morrow,_

_Find the golden owl with gray eyes,_

_that hangs out with the blue-eyed feline._

_Love, your Secret Admirer._

Percy blinked slowly, his heart beating fast as his face became even darker. _A secret admirer? Of me?_ Percy didn't think it was possible, what with most demigods now a days only wanted to date him for the fame and bragging rights.

"Percy!" Leo whined out, finally getting his attention. "The Camps have decided they are going to throw a Valentine's Ball on the night of Valentine's day. You'll need to by a kimono, since the children of Demeter are coming together to grow Sakura trees, praying the goddess in hope she'll grow them faster to be ready on night of Valentines."

Percy blinked as the daughter of Bellona said all of that in one sentence, not even stopping to take a breath.

"Wait...a kimono? I don't even know how to wear one or how it looks." Percy gave the Roman large kitten eyes, making her sigh in defeat.

"I believe that son of Nemesis, Ethan was it? Would know how to wear one probably."

"But we can do that later! Right now, your needed in helping the girls put up decorations." Leo exclaimed, as he dragged the two away.

* * *

 

Nico woke up with a yawn, only to be kicked out of his bed by the children of Hecate.

"Your late, Ghost King. You pissed Ethan off by not showing up for your kimono fitting, so hop to it!" Alabaster grunted, smirking as the Italian sat up with a glare.

"Shut the hell up. I was dreaming quite nicely til you both did that." Nico snapped as he pulled black leather jeans on, then slid a baggy black shirt on and pulled on his aviator jacket.

"Well, if you had woken up when we were yelling outside, we wouldn't have barged in and kicked you, now would we?" Lou said, her purple highlights standing out in the dim lighting.

"Hmph."

Closing the door as they exited the Hades Cabin, Nico sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his dark curls. He smirked as he remembered what had happened in Percy's dream last night. Oh, the smaller demigod may have thought it was a dream, but really Nico had manipulate it from the usual nightmares that scarred his Sea Prince, to being kissed by him on a foggy night in a forest clearing.

As they approached the Nemesis Cabin, Nico noticed the half-Japanese male glaring at him as they approached.

"Your late. I had you fitted in to try yours on two hours ago. What was keeping you?" Ethan snarled, narrowing his one eye.

"He was dreaming of the seaweed brain again, babe." Alabaster said, coming to hug and calm the raven down.

"Hn. Well get in there! You'll just have to wait after the one that's already trying theirs on." Nico did NOT like that smirk. Not at all.

As he stepped into the Cabin, he noticed Reyna and Leo sitting on stools outside apparently the room to the bedroom of the Cabin.

_Oh shit._

Nico knew one thing. Where there's a will, there's a way, and lately, where there's a Reyna and Leo, there was a...

 

"I don't know, guys. I kinda like this one, I mean...Oh..."

_Speak of him and he shall appear apparently._

A light blush appeared on slightly tan cheeks, as Percy Jackson stepped into view. He wore a a pure white kimono, with a sea-green wave design flowing up the right side and along the sleeves. Some of his chest was shown, as the obi was tied loosely around the boys waist, making Nico lick his lips absentmindedly.

 _'Ciao , bella mare'_ Nico stepped forward, though blinked as he spotted a certain something behind the others ear. Oh, so he had received his gifts this morning.

"H-hello, Nico." Percy's blush deepened as he heard the Italian speak, making him turn his head away.

"What a pretty rose." Nico commented, stepping closer and pulling the rose out, taking a whiff of its fragrance now mixed with Percy's scent.

"Thank you. Someone sent me a whole bouquet of them to me."  He said, still not looking even as Nico placed the rose back behind his ear.

"Oh? Then apparently they are seeking your attention.  _Mi Scusi.'_

Stepping out of the Cabin, he glared at Ethan.

"You could've warned somebody."

"Paybacks a bitch."

"I'll pay you for both mine and Percy's kimonos as a sorry gift."

Ethan thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Deal. So how did he look?"

Nico smirked and turned back around. "He'd look even better without the kimono."

Stepping back in, he caught the glance of his Sea Prince as he was stepping back out of the room after changing back. He brushed his shoulder against the smaller male's, making him turn his head questioning. Leaning down, he whispered something in his ear, making the Sea Prince's eyes widen and his cheeks darker.

Percy walked past the male in a daze, Reyna and Leo following him and giving each other confused glances, unaware of the Ghost King's words echoing in their friend's head.

_'Si guarda semplicemente sbalorditivo in kimono . Spero ci vediamo in esso di nuovo .'_

* * *

**Percy may not have known what the Ghost King said, But he was still caught in a daze by his sexy accent.**


	2. Stuffed Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, Percy receives his secret admirers gifts from Annabeth. While Reyna intends to talk with her girls.

Summary: Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter come together to host a Valentine's Miracle Ball, the dress theme kimonos. Each of the six days before Valentine's Day, Percy receives a bouquet of roses and a poem, along with an animal of the person he needs to go to the next day to receive the next gift, that makes his heart flutter, from a secret person. It does not help that he hopes  this secret person is Nico di Angelo, who he has been secretly dreaming about. Meanwhile, Reyna suspects Thalia and Bianca are hiding something from her, and she tends to find out on V-Day.

_Thoughts_

_"Dreaming"_

_'Italian'_

 Chapter 2: Stuffed Dragon and Salmon Roses

 _"Perseus. Wake up..."_ _The deep voice caused him to stir, but his eyes didn't want to open._

_"Perseus..."  Lips ran along his neck, causing a purr to rise from his throat.  
_

_"Mmh..." Percy's eyes blinked slowly open, staring into the coal black of the Son of Hades._

_The Ghost King smirked as he nibbled at his neck, causing the purring to get louder._

_"I've got you something, mio bello.' Nico whispered, pulling a picnic basket from behind his back and opening the lid, making the Sea Prince's eyes widen when he saw the inside._

_Blue Food._

_"All this...For me?" He asked, before tackling the taller, causing an 'oomph' and chuckle to rise from his sinful mouth._

_"Of course. I mean, you still like blue food right? " Nico asked, hoping it was still true._

_"Yes...It's just been awhile." Percy murmured, taking a bite of a blueberry muffin that had been inside._

_"Here. You got something on your cheek..." Nico leaned forward and gave a tentative lick at the piece of blueberry, causing a blush to form._

_"T-Thank you..." Percy mumbled, glancing away only to have his chin gently grabbed and turned towards the other, who was leaning closer..._

* * *

 

Percy woke with a gasp, clutching the sheets tightly in an iron grasp. Looking around, he saw he was in his bed, not on a picnic with the Ghost King. 

_We almost kissed again..._

Percy held his head in his hands and sighed loudly, before climbing out from under the sheets. Dressing in skinny blues and a blue long-sleeved under an orange Camp shirt, he headed out.

"Wait...didn't the poem yesterday say that I had to get the next gift from..." Pulling it out of his pocket, he read, "A golden, gray-eyed owl, who hangs with a blue-eyed feline?"

_Who do I know that is blonde and with gray...Annabeth and Piper!_

Running towards the Athena Cabin, he got stopped by one of Annabeth's half-siblings on the way, saying she was waiting for him in the Mess Hall.

Thanking her, he ran back towards the place.

Spotting her with her girlfriend, he called out to them. "Annabeth! Piper!"

"Percy! This was out front the door waiting for you, so I was waiting for you to come!" The Daughter of Athena handed him the poem and now a bouquet of Salmon Roses, while Piper handed him the new stuffed animal, a blue dragon.

_My Heart  
_

_I am pleased that you enjoyed the gifts I gave,_

_but it is nothing to how I enjoyed seeing you all bright with smiles._

_To hold you in my arms is but I wish I have made countless times,_

_yet all I can do is stare from afar ._

_To receive thou next gift,_

_You must enter the dragon's den and encounter both the shape-shifter and she-wolf who_

_protect it when it slumbers._

_I'll be waiting to see how this gift makes you feel_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Percy pressed the poem to his chest with a dazed grin and put a rose behind his ear, hugging the dragon close as well. 

 He wished he knew who sent these, though he wished for it to be the Son of Hades, as it would make him all the happier.

"Percy! We need your help!"

* * *

 Nico helped with the banner, hanging up the 'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!' with Cecil and his boyfriend Bankotsu, a Son of Eris.

Catching sight of something blue, he turned to see the Son of Poseidon placing out chairs and tables with Leo and Frank.

Smirking, he sent a wink when they crossed glances, though he frowned in surprise when his Sea Prince turned the other way, though he could see the dark orange rose behind the boy's ear.

Shrugging he turned back to helping the two hang up the banner.

* * *

"Oi." Reyna nudged the two bundles in the bed, causing them to groan and sit up, one being an American, the other being a Italian. Both naked.

 _'Bellezza Guerra?'_ the Italian, Bianca di Angelo, blinked in confusion at the annoyed look on their submissive's face.

"What's wrong, babe?" Thalia also asked concerned.

"Don't you, 'What's wrong, babe' me!" Reyna snapped, surprising them both. "I wanna know what you two have been up to!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Bianca asked as she stood up, making the other two drool a bit at her curves.

"I mean is, what are you hiding from me? You haven't spoke to me lately. Usually when I find you, you both are either asleep or making out. And even when I want to talk, you always say that your busy. So...What are you hiding?"

"Noth-" Thalia began, but Reyna just sighed and opened the door back up.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But don't expect to hear anything from me anytime soon." With that, she slammed the door close and left.

Sighing, Bianca sat back down on the bed and place her palm to her forehead.

"When are you ever gonna ask her to join us, Thals?" She asked, laying side ways to stare at her girlfriend.

"I don't know...Whenever I feel is the right time, I suppose. Now come here," She pulled the other into her arms with a purr.

"I haven't gotten my good morning loving yet." She explained as she pulled the Italian into a deep and long kiss.

* * *

**Okay, so you know that Leo in next, but does anyone have anyone specific they want me to do a stuffed animal of? Just post a comment here or send me a message. Til next time! (((Tomorrow if I feel like it!)))  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
